Sketch Board
by Always Juliet
Summary: Are you ready to get So Random? This is a place to find new So Random sketches. A story to just have a little laugh.
1. Lazy Guyunator Cream

**Well...I wanted to write a So Random sketch,**

**And the ActivOn & HeadOn product commercials just annoy me.**

**So...I came up with a sketch to make fun of the product and commercials!**

**Yay!**

**Don't know what you guys will think about it, but feel free to tell me! Its my first story of this summer!**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the ideas of ActivOn or HeadOn, so don't sue me.  
**

* * *

**"Are you ready to get So Random?"**

***Da-Da-Da-Da-Da***

...

**(Zora)**

***Loud voice***

Have you ever had a boyfriend that wouldn't do anything?

Did they just lay around, and expect you to make them breakfast?

Did you find herself trying to get them to go to the gym?

Did you know that your problems can be solve with CREAM?

Why do I ask many questions, that you only listen to so you don't miss a minute of your vampire shows?

**(Tawni)**

***Old Grandmother that has had more boyfriends then her real age...*  
**

Get off the couch, you old bum!

You eating all my yogurt!

Go to the gym.

At least Henry could do jumping jacks!

**(Grady)**

***Grumpy fat old man*  
**

Then why didn't you marry him?

I'm not going anywhere!

**(Zora)**

Well not anymore with the **Lazy Guy-unator Cream**!

**(Sonny)**

***Machine sounding*  
**

Apply directly where he stinks!

Apply directly where he stinks!

**(Grady)**

Hey!

Get that cream off my bold spot!

Its the only model feature, I will ever have!

**(Sonny)**

**Lazy Guy-unator Cream-** Apply directly where he stinks!

**Lazy Guy-unator Cream-** Apply directly where he stinks!

**(Tawni)**

Billy isn't sitting on my couch anymore,

And looks like he's 78 again!

This cream really works!

Its worth 45.99 any day!

**(Grady)**

***Man that looks like he's 16***

This cream really changed my girlfriend's and my relationship.

She isn't scared to be seen in pubic with me anymore.

It has even let her sit on the couch now!

**(Sonny) **

**Lazy Guy-unator Cream-** Apply directly where he stinks!

**Lazy Guy-unator Cream-** Apply directly where he stinks!

**Lazy Guy-unator Cream-** Apply directly where he stinks!

**Lazy Guy-unator Cream-** Apply directly where he stinks!

**Lazy Guy-unator Cream-**I'm not getting paid enough to say this!

**(Zora)**

So now don't waste your time with that man who needs cream!

And come and buy your **Lazy Guy-unator Cream **today

**(Nico)**

***In the fast mode***

This product may cause:

green skin, red hair, blue eyes,

grumpy men, head cancer, more stink,

break-ups, heart breaks, laziness,

laughter, angry mobs, annoyed T.V. watchers,

cream, pain, babies

This product does not really work, and is getting sold for money.

If you have a complaint, don't call

555-5555

We are not responsible for your personal issues.

Could be poisonous- We don't know, the actors used fake cream.

**(Sonny) **

**Lazy Guy-unator Cream-** Apply directly where he stinks!

** *Nico, Sonny & Zora give a thumbs up***

**...**

***Crow Laughs***

***Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da***

**

* * *

**

**So what do you think...**

**Did I try to hard for a laugh?**

**Does it seem like a real sketch?**

**Is it a one-shot and good try?**

**REVIEW or I will apply it directly where it hurts! :)**


	2. Princesses of New Jersey: Go Hollywood

**Yep...Another chapter.**

**But this chapter is dedicated to: alexatheknight (Her pen name before was Obsessedwithbooks)**

**She buttered me up by saying that she really liked this story. So it made me HAVE TOO write another chapter.**

**Anyways...**

**On Sonny with a Chance, I really love this sketch, so I decided to make another sketch based on it. **

**So the princesses go hollywood!**

**~Juliet  
**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the plot line to the Sonny with a Chance sketch, or the characters in the sketch, or on the show. **

**I don't own any of this story, but this fan fiction ideas of the story.  
**

* * *

**"Are you ready to get So Random?"**

***Da-Da-Da-Da-Da***

**...**

**The Real Princesses of New Jersey: Go Hollywood**

**...**

**(Sonny)**

My name is Snowy, and I don't let birds sitting on my 5,000 dollar dress**. **But I'm an animal lover.

**(Tawni)**

Cindy Here: And I read to the homeless...When Kingdom Weekly is there to see me.

**(Zora)**

I'm Beauty, and nobody understands how hard it is to be beautiful.

**...**

***The princesses coming out of the plane*  
**

**(Sonny)**

I can't BELIEVE how bad the service was on that plane!

**(Tawni)**

I know and did you see the pilot's outfit...

***Princesses all together***

GROSS!

**(Zora)**

Now come one princesses, we must get to our hotel room before we can go sight-seeing

...

**(Tawni)**

***Cindy sitting in on her throne***

O.K. So the princesses and I are goin' to spend a week in Hollywood.

You know, do some shopping, stalk celebrities, and go to all the hot spots in L.A.

**(Sonny)**

***Snowy sitting on her throne*  
**

You see...Cindy's boyfriend, Prince Charming, had to fly to Hollywood to save Rapunzel from her mansion.

But told Cindy that he was visiting his best friend, The Frog Prince.

Cindy is so not the fairest of them all,

She doesn't know that The Frog Prince lives in New Orleans...

DUH!

Anyways...

Beauty and I are totally not going to tell her that Charming is cheating on her.

**...**

***On the Hollywood walk of fame***

**(Zora)**

***Beauty Looks at the stars***

What did Ariel do that was so special?

**(Sonny)**

Ah...She fall in love with a human.

**(Zora)**

So did I...But I don't have a star. Just a Hermit The Frog Award

**(Tawni)**

I should have gotten that award! I spent time rehearsing sweeping floors! You just slept!

**(Zora)**

And it was the best nap of my life!

**(Sonny)**

Oh please Princesses. Everybody is staring at us. The bright side is we can all act.

***Cindy and Beauty***

That's true.

**(Sonny)**

I mean PLEASE...The one princess that didn't deserve a award OR a star is Belle.

I mean REALLY who falls in love with a Beast!

***Snowy, Cindy, and Beauty shutter* **

**...**

**(Zora)**

***Sitting at her throne***

Personally, I have nothing to say about Belle.

I mean really, she is my sister-in-law.

Even if The Beast wasn't my brother,

I still wouldn't marry him.

**...**

***Snowy, Cindy, and Beauty by the Hollywood Sign***

**(Sonny)**

*Sigh* I wish they had a sign that said my name.

***Cindy looking into her pocket mirror***

**(Tawni)**

Mirror, Mirror, in my hand, am I was most spoiled princess of all the land?

***The Mirror Man appears in the mirror***

**(Grady)**

No way. Not today. I heard that Jasmine just got a solid gold flying carpet from her King Daddy today.

**(Zora)**

On please Princesses...You girls don't need anything to make you the best. I'm already hot. So I don't need to worry about it.

**...**

***Cindy sitting on her throne***

**(Tawni)**

Why does Beauty always have to be the peacemaker?

She already pricked her finger always.**  
**

**...**

***Snowy, Cindy, and Beauty***

We're the real princesses of New Jersey

...

***Crowd Laughs***

***Da-Da-Da-Da-Da***

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW or the princesses will go to Alaska instead. Haha!**

**...**

**So was this story O.K.?  
**


End file.
